Make it or break it
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: What happens when Mara's cute older brother comes to live at the house? Will his crush on Nina have an effect or will Fabina make it?
1. Chapter 1

Me: I would like to introduce this story! Okay so this story is gonna have an OC in it. I have used him in my other stories. I believe hes like the PERFECT match for patricia and so does my buddie. HERE IT IS!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

Let me introduce you to my OC, Carlos.

Name: Carlos jeffray(Mara's brother)

Apperance: So ive always imagined him to look like Luke Bilyk from degrassi With(ofcourse a six pack!)

Personality: Tough but not overprotective. Shy sometimes but sweet. Is somewhat of a player… usually goes through girlfriends quickly, and is modest… he never goes TO far with his girlfriends. He always is worried about if he looks okay… sorta likes himself a little too much. Dresses pretty cool, like jeans and tshirt and sometimes a hat with DCs.

Crush: Likes Nina a LOT. Patricia would be his other but she absolutely detests Carlos.

Acts most like: Mick

Enemy: Fabian coz Nina kinda likes Carlos back. Also Joy because shes a snob but they end up working together to break up fabina

Gender: Male!  
>Likes: Girls, sports, jokes<p>

Dislikes: Bullies and homework

Age: 17(one year older coz he got held back)

Height: 6'3

Flaws: Likes himself

Friends: Amber Mara Alfie Jerome

He got to house of Anubis because Mara persuaded her parents to let him.

Mkay so tell me if you would like me to write this! Pairings: Parlos, Carina, Fabina, Patrome, Mikara(this 1 wont last long)


	2. Chapter 2, INTRO

Me: I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

Seems like I have some fans and I haven't even started writing! Haha I guess ill do that now!

Nina's POV

"Everyone, it seems that we are getting a new student. He should be here shortly." Victor announced.

We were sitting at the breakfast table. It was almost winter break after I came back for the summer.

"Who could come this late in the year?" Mick asked stuffing a banana in his mouth.

"hmmm I don't know." Mara said suspiciously.

"Mara, I have a feeling you know this guy." Fabian asked.

"Well im not certain but I have an idea…" she started.

She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That must be our new student!" I could hear trudys bubbely voice from the hall.

"Hi." A very deep voice greeted when the door creaked open.

Everyone quickly got up from the table and went to the door.

"This time im gonna try to make a better first impression." Patricia said to me.

I smiled and Fabian looked down at me smiling also.

"You must be Carlos." Our house mother said.

A tall cute guy walked into the entry way, his black bag in hand.

"Hi im Nina." I said holding out my hand

"Hi do you have a boyfriend?" he replied shaking my hand.

"Um yea." I replied hugging Fabian's arm.

"Uh ok." He said.

"Im amber! Im pretty and single!" she said flipping her hair and batting her eyes.

"HEY!" alfie spoke up.

"Uh yea the trial run didn't go well remember?" Amber said to alfie.

He nodded his head and shuddered.

"Right." Carlos said shaking ambers hand. She flashed him a grin.

"uh yea…. Im patricia and that's Jerome, mick, Fabian, alfie, and that's joy, and mara's over…." Patricia said.

"Mara?" he asked.

"Yea….?" Patricia said.

"OMG! CARLOS!" Mara said throwing herself into his arms.

Mick looked at her supprised and angrily.

"Hey. I havnt seen you sinse…." Carlos said.

"Summer break." Mara finished.

"Yea." Carlos said.

They pulled apart and he ruffled maras hair.

"Id like to chat an all but who am I gonna be rooming with?" Carlos asked looking at Trudy.

"Oh um… youll be rooming with Fabian and Mick." Trudy said looking at a sheet.

Carlos smiled.

"Great." Fabian whispered sarcastacly in my ear.

"What? He seems nice." I replied.

"no he seems like hes gonna steal my girlfriend." Fabian whispered back.

I didn't wanna reply to that.

KK I no this is short but next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I AM PUTTING ALL MY STORIES UP FOR ADOPTION!

I think I have left them in good spots, but I just cant keep them up anymore. I am writing a book and that takes up most of my writing time, plus I have lost all inspiration for all of them. Also, I have no idea how to put a story up for adoption, so could someone please tell me?

Now the person who wants to continue any of my stories has to PM me with this layout,

SCREEN NAME

WHY YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS

CHAPTER ADD ON(the next chapter to the story, must be 100-500 words long)

WHERE THEY THINK THE STORY WILL GO(like what pairings that thing)

HOW MUCH WILL YOU UPDATE (I would rather leave the story to someone who thinks they can update somewhat often, rather than someone who wont be able to keep it up! )

So PLEASE someone continue this story and I am SO sorry for not being able to continue… After I finish writing a book, I might start a new story but for now, can someone take over?

Thanks SO much!

~HOAdragonfly(Previously HOAnCR)


	4. Chapter 4

This story will be continued by xWriteforlifex! Thankyou! Check out xWriteforlifex profile and please continue reading!

Sianara pplz!

~HOAdragonfly


End file.
